


WolmericWeek

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Teasing, Ungender lock the Ishgardian gown u cowards!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: Dabbles for #WolmericWeek
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Formal

Ishgard has many customs Yue was not used to nor heard of before coming to the mainland. He picked up on a few things, asked about others, and followed Alphinaud's lead on others. But he went further to show how that he was truly grateful for that being taken in despite the possible repercussions. Learning customs of the land's culture and traditions is the first step and second is to dress like them. Alphinaud suggested it! Something about dress as the Allagans do or something… Yue is pretty sure no one watches to see Allagan summoner armor.

Anyway it became a habit every time Yue visited Ishgard after the dragonsong war. Wearing the traditional Ishgardian nobility gown very well. Many complimented him on it and being that he is of a different build, specifically an Xaela build, the tailors liked the challenge of a new model.

Aymeric found Yue was rather fond of wearing the… Lower cut blouses gowns. During their second dinner, every small lean closer over the dining table or when the auri will bend down to give the Lord Commander a kiss on his cheek.

It is outright teasing hidden behind wearing the normal ishgardian nobility gown. At least it is not… It is only that his attraction to the auri and the fact that auri knows how form fitting such gowns can be on his size. Oh, Yue is grinning when Aymeric stares for too long across the table. "So I'm guessing you like it."

"Like what? Your company or the dress?"

"A little bit of both. Dress more considering you've been eyeing it."

There is something the Lord Commander can say about how easily the dress can be taken out of the equation but dinner has not started yet, and he can enjoy the person under that blasted formal dress after.


	2. The Firmament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a joke because all my friends in game are high lvl crafters and gathers

"I heard restoration to the firmament has been going exceptionally well," The Lord Commander enjoys the small time he can have with the equally busy Warrior of Light. Yue has recently, maybe a week or more, returned from the First and having been  _ forced  _ to take a break: he took Aymeric down with him. Lucia looked so relieved as if she could she would throw the Lord Speaker just so he could look outside! Yeah it was that bad apparently.

"We have made considerable progress from what I'm told." Mindless chatter to pass the time as they strolled along in the Pillars. Yue nodded his head keeping his lover aware that he is paying attention. "Thank you for helping in the restoration."

Now he looked confused, "Helping?" Yue shook his head, "I can't craft for shit."

They both stopped and stared at each other.

"Huh?"

"No really," The auri chuckling, "Can't craft nothin' but I can get you fish! You know where the best place to fish is and the bait to use?" Very perky suddenly as Yue smiles exposing his sharp teeth.

"No, cannot say I do." Aymeric finding this rather interesting turn of events.

"Neither do I but I got friends who do!"

Wow…

Blue eyes blinked several times as if unsure what he just witnessed right now.

"Got a lot of crafting and gathering friends that I made throughout my journey. So I just asked them to help Ishgard out since most of them are bored or something." A shrug.

Aymeric really is flabbergasted by this information, "Well… Uh, hmm."

"Oh they do enjoy your encouraging letters!" A wink as he bumps Aymeric's hips lightly with his own. "You might give them a praise kink with all those flowery words of encouragement." Teasing him.

Aymeric can only think right now: what sort of people Yue means along his travels that so happen to be exceptional crafters and gathers who so happen to be bored… Nevermind he rather not think about it and just remain grateful now.


	3. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight walking by gossiping w a fellow knight: oh my twelve and they were FRIENDS!
> 
> Haurchefant: And they were "friends" *such shock such wow*

The first attempt at casual conversation started from Yue, the Warrior of Light. Alphinaud had suggested to make "friends" with the Ishgardians as he did with Haurchefant, though the poor boy did not realize that was not particularly  _ friendship  _ only between Yue and the elezen. Yue had honestly no idea how he even got Ser Haurchefant's attention to be honest besides being an adventurer and then saving a family friend.

Does Aymeric need anyone saving?

Uh, Yue did knock around that dragoon-totally-not-just-a-friend guy around once but that was done. Hm, nah no crazy inquisitor to threaten a friend not that anyone could dare land a single hand muchless get near Lucia without getting well… Broken.

Yue was lost and sitting there in the meeting room with his head on the table trying to figure this out. The elezen is a politician… Rich… Probably never been outside of Ishgard… Rich… Wait!

The next meeting comes and goes but before that happens: Yue is gleaming with a plan to make friends! Honest friends, not the Alphinaud "friends" with politics friends, no actual friends. A friend! Haurchefant helped! Though Yue is fairly sure this is a set up by the knight who seemed all too willing to "share" Yue.

"I wish to regale you first hand about my adventures!" Yeah good starter over paperwork totally!

Aymeric looks a bit surprised, likely believing and under the assumption this was a business meeting not uh one of leisure. Does the Warrior of Light not do politics? Understandable given the extensiveness of it, yet it is nonetheless important when forging alliances. Still, it is refreshing to see someone trying to converse with him and it beats paperwork.

"By all means, regale me."

Yue has seen beautiful people before but Aymeric certainly sets his own bar alone with his soft smile. Maybe it is an Ishgardian thing? Haurchefant has a lovely smile too but his more on the warm side while Aymeric's… "Uh, yes right!" Can't think about that now. "Well, I know you have followed most of my adventures," Take a seat across from the desk in the private room provided for Aymeric's stay in Camp Dragonhead. "Likely the recent ones or the primal slaying ones."

"Yes, your heroic deeds in those situations are most often spoken about. Amazing truly how you stand against all odds for many people whom you do not know nor have truly a reason to protect but you do."

The auri rubs the back of his neck, "Most of the time I'm just thrusted into the situations…"

"I see."

Yue goes on talking, at first about adventuring and the first quest he ever taken to mindless chattering as the Lord Commander listens on.

"Ishgardians call that seasoning? Slapping salt on something doesn't make it seasoned!" To a random switch to how horrible the seasoning Ishgard has but Haurchefant's hot chocolate is wonderful.

Aymeric rather finds himself fond of this casual peek at the famed Warrior of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your honor, they dorks


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the royal menagerie, such a pretty place... Yue hates it

The Au'Ra was never into flowers. Sure they looked nice, seemed like okay gifts, nice for weddings, but flowers were not his things. Yet, all day he has been up in the royal menagerie staring up at the clear sky as the alliance meeting goes on. Politics and stuff, things he now understands but rather not deal with in his current state. The rebellion is over, victory over the Garleans on two fronts, yet there are things to be done and many scars to be healed. Many old and reopen, many new and bleeding out. Yue eyes and head fall to the ground where the cleaned-up patch of flowers now rests… Where  _ he _ crashed landed. The dark knight can still vividly recall the last moments of the prince's life, the pure joy on his face.

"Yue,"

He does not need the echo to remember the horrible sight.

"Yue, come back to me."

The train of thought stops as Aymeric steps into his line of vision, not touching him knowing better than to initiate contact in that state, but speaking loud and forceful enough to snap him out of that daze. "Aymeric?" Groaning as the Xaela leans down to rest his head on top of Aymeric's head taken in a different scent beside the flowers. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, my love." Hands reaching and curling into the other’s, "You have been for some time." Scales brushing against his cheek as Yue moves to find comfort and it is given wholeheartedly. "We must find you a better place to wait." Those blue eyes following the rise and fall of his lover's chest as he sharply inhales when the Elezen's lips brushed against a horn.

"This place is fine." They both know that is a lie. "Waiting here is better than waiting inside the palace."

"Join us."

Yue is about to shake his head at those words.

"I rather you there see the fruits of your labor not to put to waste than you recalling a battle." The words are spoken in a stern voice that makes the partner laugh a little.

"I might  _ detract  _ you, Lord Commander." Grinning at the way Aymeric's hand squeezes his as Yue moves in on him blocking the shorter man completely from view to the guards out of earshot.

"Don't wear the dress."

"I'll promise not to wear the dress," There is a sigh of relief, "No promises on not wearing heels."


	5. Home, Food, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here this chapter in which the author threw three days prompts in one cuz PANIC aka i forgot and went zoomed
> 
> It so unbeta-ed

Ishgard became a second home after Haurchefant provided Yue a home here, the house of Fortemps something so grand to the auri but yeah welcoming; Yue often would visit to say hello after the events of the  _ Heavenswards  _ and  _ Dragonsong _ . Sure Ishgard is not exactly ideal for Au'Ra especially Xaela whose scales likely remind any Ishgardian of Dragon Aevis or worst the union of mortals and dragons. Yue wonders if Shiva and Hraesvelgr would have liked such a dream…

Like a home, it has its flaws-- many flaws-- ones that for a time left him wondering why he does not side with Nidhogg.

After Haurchefant's death…

Especially after Haurchefant's death, Yue wondered why bothered, at the time, trying to save a land that slaughtered a group of Xaela, few who choose to believe in lies of their church, those who wanted to continue this classism divided social norm. It all seems like madness! Sure there were few who gave the Xaela himself pause, to continue to search for the good in this place. But few for the many? The few that if he could he would steal away to live somewhere else and just let Ishgard burn?

This damn place everyday before after the dragonsong war and sometime after, better have grateful Aymeric was one of few reasons Yue did not leave off with Fray that day.

Hope.

Hope came in a terrible attempt at far eastern food by the Lord Commander. Gods, it was not too bad but Ishgardians could stand to learn what in seven hells seasoning is! But Yue ate it quite happily with Aymeric laughing realizing both of them truly do have two different taste buds. Ishgard for all its mounting flaws does, it has good points, the mountain of flaws slowly being chipped away. He can see it, Sigurd has seen it, Fray makes a side comment about it going back a step forward but they admit progress is progress. Though the Lord Speaker's words or command can only be heard by those who listen and others… He will force Ishgard to take the steps it needs to move forward.

Hope and love.

"They're terrible aren't they." A little saddened that the far eastern inspired food called "dumpling" failed but heart a flutter by the way his lover eats them with the biggest smile. "You don't--"

Yue shoves the last one in his mouth, "Too late!" Barely understandable with his mouth full. The imported tea that Aymeric can not pronounce in common tongue but Yue can in Xaela is chugged down. "Done!" So bright for a man who has been and done so much, who never asked for all this. "Sure it tasted bad but love overrides it." Laughing with joy.

Aymeric pouts though it does not last long with that contagious joy the Xaela has. The statement is so cheesy and silly yet by Halone it by far fits the auri's endearing quality.

By the Fury, he loves him so dearly and the feeling is mutual. Both losing their lover Haurchefant, both struggling with Estinien's possession and trying to save him, both when Yue had struggled to have faith in Ishgard-- To have faith in a place he called home because of another. All of their trials strengthen their love for one another.

"I'll teach you!" Then a thoughtful expression appears on Yue's face before a sly smirk, "Perhaps I could inform your second in command of your early vacation. Kugane is nice this time of year and the Steppe a great place to open your taste pallets."

Home, food, love, and all of it theirs to share between each other in their private moment.


End file.
